NGW Mayhem
Mayhem is NGW's December CPV. =Dates & Venues= =Mayhem 2004= This event aired on December 26 from the Alamodome and featured 8 matches. Results :*'Lindsay Lohan won the 10-Woman Battle Royale' ::*The winner faces Tifa Lockhart later in the event for the Women's title. ::*'Lara Croft' attacked Lindsay after the match, forcing Fredrick to make it a Triple Threat for the title, adding Lara as the third woman. ::*'Foxxy Love' debuted in this match. :*'The Vice Squad (Tommy Vercetti & Lance Vance) defeated The Grove Street Gang (Carl Johnson & Sean Johnson) in a Steel Cage match' ::*The winners will face Eddie Murphy & Tanner for the Tag Team titles later in the event. :*'Cloud Strife defeated Sephiroth in a Street Fight' ::*'Alucard' attacked Cloud after the match. :*'Terry Tate defeated Jet Li and Squall Leonheart in a Triple Threat match to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*Terry pinned Jet Li. :*'Tifa Lockhart defeated Lindsay Lohan and Lara Croft in a Triple Threat match to retain the Women's Championship' ::*Tifa pinned Lara. :*'The Vice Squad defeated Eddie Murphy & Tanner to win the Tag Team Championships' ::*Lance pinned Eddie. :*'Jeff Hardy defeated Tidus in a TLC match' ::*The winner of this match will become #1 Contender for the NGW Championship'. ::*This was Jeff Hardy's only NGW CPV appearance. :*'Duke Nukem, James Bond, Seifer Almasy and The Rock fought to a no contest in the first ever Final Destination Match for the NGW Championship' ::*"Final Destination Match" is NGW's name for NoDQ CAW's "Trip to Oblivion". ::*''Order of Eliminations:'' Seifer Almasy, James Bond, The Rock & Duke Nukem ::*The Rock's headlock takedown on Duke caused the floor beneath them to collapse eliminating them both. ::*The issue was resolved in the New Year's Eve Special, in a 60-Minute Ironman Match, where Duke Nukem won (20-19) to retain the World Title. 10-Woman Battle Royale Results Interesting Facts :*This is the first NGW CPV where certain wrestlers fought in 2 different matches in the same event. :*This is the only NGW CPV where the main event didn't happen in the ring. :*This is the first NGW CPV that used a second game(Wrestlemania XIX for the Final Destination match). :*Official Theme Song: :"Personal Jesus" :performed by Merilyn Manson :from the album Lest We Forget :*This event was sponsored by Elektra. =Mayhem 2007= This event aired on New Years Eve 2007 from the Boardwalk Hall. It featured 6 matches, all had no disqualifications. Results :*'Sakura Haruno defeated Rinoa Hartilly to retain the Million Dollar championship' :*'Rob Van Dam defeated Jet Li to retain the Hardcore Championship' :*'Marcus Fenix defeated The Dark Prince in the Hellhouse Match' :*'T.X.A (Tifa Lockhart & Ami Mizuno) defeated Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh in a TLC match to retain the Women's Tag Team championships' :*'Minako Aino defeated Yuna in a Steel Cage match to retain the Womens Championship' ::*'Lindsey Lohan' attacked Minako after the match. :*'Brock Lesnar defeated Sephiroth in the Hell in a Cell Match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*Because of his loss, Sephiroth will never get another title shot so long as Lesnar is champion ::*'The Rock' confronted Lesnar after the match. ::*This is the first CPV since Survival of the Best 2004 where the World title is contested in the Hell in a Cell.